


attempts of normality

by villssausage (bearmons)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmons/pseuds/villssausage
Summary: Eve tries to help Villanelle experience the normal life she wanted. What she didn't expect was for it to be this difficult.





	attempts of normality

**Author's Note:**

> These are just short drabbles that don't really fit anywhere in context to the show

* * *

Normal life sounded easy and well _normal_ until she had to _really_ think about what makes normal normal. Eve had wanted to ease Villanelle into the concept of a normal life the best she could.

Because could you really blame her when all she has to work with is an assassin that acts like a child when she isn't flirting with or killing someone?

It seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't something unknown to Villanelle. Something she could easily enjoy and fit in with.

Hell, she seemed excited if anything when she pulled the vest on, tapping at the blinking lights strobing about.

Eve even thought why not kill two birds with one stone. Normality and teamwork, because they all knew what happened last time Villanelle was forced to work with others. Playing into their already established cat and mouse game (who the cat and the mouse was between the two is always the topic to a non-winning debate) Eve had suggested they play on different teams. Competitive like none other, Villanelle took the bait when Eve quipped that she was afraid of losing to her.

Everything was going well. It took two slaps on her thighs and a glare to get Villanelle to pipe down and not question, or mock, the teenager in charge of explaining the rules to their group.

They had all scattered into the dark room, quickly trying to find a nook and cranny to hide in before the game started.

It took less than ten seconds for a high pitched wail to beat the music playing on the stereo, echoing down the room and reaching Eve. Something was wrong indeed, and if she knew her friends’ squeals, she was certain that shrill cry was of Hugo's. Who is on her team.

Which could only mean: “God dammit, Villanelle.”

She takes off towards where she thought the cry came from and reaches Hugo who's crouched between two barrels with fluorescent paint splattered on it, arms hugging his knees close to his chest and, is he crying?

“Hugo. Hugo, what happened?”

Peeking up from his knees, Eve spots his vest flashing red before she even realises what else is red.

“I think she broke my nose.”

Eve barely has time to inspect the damage when she hears another scream coming from across the room. She thinks Hugo pleads for her not to go, but she has more important fish to fry. Or in this case, more important mouse to find.

She finds the next victim up the ramp, vest flashing red and lying starfish on the floor gasping for breath. It's not like she expected much from her team, it consisting of her, a computer genius and Hugo, but this was just poor effort.

“You alright there, Kenny?”

She pokes at him with the toe of her shoe and the sudden touch sets him off as he scampers away from her, kicking at the heel of his feet to slide as fast as he could down the floor.

“Woah, it's me, Kenny. It's Eve.”

“She. S-She,” with his head propped up, chin against his sternum, Kenny stammers as he points at something behind her.

“Found you.”

It comes as a whisper, hot against her ear, just as so as the body walking into hers from behind. Eve falls forward a step when something prods into her back, tapping at the back of her vest.

“Oops,” she hears the humour in Villanelle's voice before her vest goes from a solid white to flashing red. “I win,” is breathed into her ear.

The lights to the room turn on, revealing the messy array of obstacles set up. Eve turns around to see that cocky grin, the barrel of the plastic gun sliding across her lips before she blows at the imaginary smoke.

“Did you attack my team?”

“How else was I going to win?"

“That doesn't explain why Hugo's crying in a corner with a broken nose and Kenny’s terrified on the floor. Did you not listen to the rules before we came in?”

Villanelle shrugs at her accusations, twirling the gun around from the coil that attaches it to her vest.

“She appeared from the dark and choked me with the cord _after_ she had already shot me!”

Eve turns when Kenny barks about his attack, missing the way Villanelle pops her face over her shoulder to glare at Kenny to quiet down. Which he does, not wanting to experience another strangulation.

“I'm never taking you to laser tag, ever again.”

Villanelle pouts but Eve won't fall for it. Not again.


End file.
